Magic
by TwilightAddict7
Summary: Twins Bella and Harry live with Aunt, Uncle and cousin. They get their letters and go to Hogwarts and meet the Cullens. All Magical Human I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.


I awoke to see my twin brother Harry, standing over me.

"Finally!" He screamed at me. "I've been trying to wake you for an HOUR already!"

"Well..." I said a bit annoyed. "...you should have tried harder."

I sat up and pushed passed Harry. I walked over to the vanity and looked in the mirror. I have shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. My skin is so pale it might as well be translucent. Harry on the other hand has jet black hair and emerald green eyes, which are magnified by his broken, circular glasses.

We live with Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and our cousin Dudley. Our parents died in a car crash when we were babies. My full name is Isabella Lillian Potter. I prefer to go by Bella, which means 'beautiful', something I'm not. Lillian for my mom, her name was Lilly. And Potter is the family name. Harry's full name is Harry James Potter. We don't know why our parents choose the name Harry. James was our dad's name and then Potter.

Harry and I are both ten years old and turning eleven tomorrow. But today is Dudley's day. Dudley's birthdah is the day before ours. Petunia and Vernon never celebrate our birthday so Harry and I do drawings and give them to each other as gifts.

As I turned away from the vanity, I hear footsteps coming to our bedroom door. Harry and I share a bedroom to save space for Petunia and Vernon. We used to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs when we were younger. We out grew the cupboard when we were three. We then moved into Dudley's second room.

As the footsteps get louder, Harry and I stand shoulder-to-shoulder in front of the door. The door bursts open with Uncle Vernon standing behind it.

"What are you two doing, standing there looking at me for!?"

He shouted at us. Not really wanting to answer, Harry and I stand there silent.

"Get dressed! We're downstairs, starving, waiting for you rotten kids to get up and make us breakfast!"

Harry and I replied in synch with a simple, 'yes Uncle Vernon' and with that Uncle Vernon left our room.

I grabbed clothes and went to the bathroom to change. This happened every morning. Uncle Vernon would yell at us to get ready, then, Narty would change in the bedroom and I would change in the bathroom.

As I exited the bathroom I saw Harry was standing in front of the bedroom door, waiting for me. We walked quickly but quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen. Every morning I would cook breakfast and Harry would make the coffee and tea and help me afterwards. The same routine goes for supper as well. The only meal Aunt Petunia cooks in lunch for herself and Uncle Vernon when the kids are at school. But on weekends it's the same as breakfast and supper.

This morning Dudley, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley's friends would be going to the zoo. Harry and I were staying home. Alone. While me and Harry cleaned up breakfast, Uncle Vernon gave us strick rules.

"If you break or harm ANYTHING in this house, you'll be living on the streets!"

Uncle Vernon shout, wispered to us and with that they were off. After ten minutes of being alone Harry and I heard the mail slide through the mail slot. I got up to get the mail and Harry followed.

At the very bottom the pile I saw to letters addressed to me and Harry. I turned to Harry and gave him his letter.

"Who would send you and me letters Bella? We don't have any family OR friends."

"I don't know Harry." I replied. "But I'm going to find out."

And with that I ran up stairs and into our room. I sat on the bed and ripped open my letter.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_I am pleased to infrom you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. School starts on September the 1st.__We hope to see you there. On the next few pages you will see a list of necessary books, stationary, etc... You will find such items in Diagon Alley._

_**Please note that each student is allowed to bring either a pet owl, cat or other small creature.** _

_Sincerely, _  
><em>Professeur McGonagall, Transfiguration.<em>

I read the letter out loud so both Harry and I know what it holds. As Harry read his letter to confirm he got the same letter I looked at tne name of the school. Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. This must mean that...

"Harry? The name of the school is Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. That must mean that I'm a witch and your a wizard. Which means that we're magical. How come Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon haven't told us before? Well, it doesn't matter now anyways. I may not know why they didn't tell us but what I do know is that I'm going to that school."

"But Bella, how do we get there? We can't go to the school if we don't know how to get there."

"Easy Harry. There are train tickets in the envelope that leave from the train station in London. That musy mean that Diagon Alley is in London. I over heard Aunt Petunia say that she was going to London at some point. She can bring us. Uncle Vernon will be happy that we're leaving. There should be no problem."

"Okay Bella. I'm trusting you with this."

"Don't worry, it'll all work out just fine. We just have to wait for them to come home to tell them that we'll be leaving soon." So Harry and I settled in for a long wait.


End file.
